Level 40/Dreamworld
| candies = | spaces = 60 | moves = | target = | type = Jelly | jelly = | previous = 39/Dreamworld | next = 41/Dreamworld | prevtype = Ingredient | nexttype = Jelly }} Level 40 (Dreamworld) is the fifth level of Aurora Chocorealis and the 22nd jelly level in Dreamworld. To pass this level, you must clear 33 double jelly squares and score at least 70,000 points in 25 moves or fewer. Difficulty *The board is divided by two vertical rows of liquorice locks and all six colours are present making it difficult to make matches. Additionally with only 25 moves, it can be quite difficult to clear 33 double jelly squares including seven that are under liquorice locks. *Early on, you may be forced to make matches that can cause Odus to fall which immediately fails the level. *Unlike its Reality counterpart, the regular jellies have been replaced with double jellies, making the level even harder. *The jellies are worth 66,000 points. Hence, an additional 4,000 points is required to earn one star. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'Start:' moves left. *'End:' moves left. Strategy *Make matches on the left side whenever possible to eliminate jelly. Clear the liquorice locks to get more spaces to make special candies. *Be sure to keep an eye on the moon scale. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of six colours makes it hard to create special candies during regular moves. *The jellies are worth 66,000 points. Hence, an additional 54,000 points for two stars and an additional 104,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The two star score requirement is increased by 71.43% compared to its Reality counterpart which is the one star target score in this level. *The three star score requirement is increased by 88.89% compared to its Reality counterpart. Coupled with the unstable moon scale can make it hard to reach. *The jellies are positioned as such that it is hard to sustain huge point cascades if the jellies are cleared centre first then those at the left side. *The liquorice locks reduce the ability to create special candies. *The unstable moon scale prevents the creation and usage of special candy combinations even though it is necessary to do so in order to clear the double jellies with that limited number of moves available. *With respect to the two and three star target scores, 25 moves are insufficient to boost the score by a huge amount of points to meet those target scores. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colours on the moon scale and lasts for 1 move. This makes it much easier to create special candies. With the second point in consideration, this is essential. However, this point is negated by the fact that special candies can only be activated during moon struck as any special candies created during moon struck may cause Odus to fall over if they are activated during regular moves. Moreover, the moon struck only lasts for one move. *Once the moon struck ends, it can become harder to create special candies. Notes Miscellaneous Info #33 double jellies x 2,000 points per double jelly = 66,000 points #(120,000 - 70,000) points / 70,000 points x 100% = 71.429% #(170,000 - 90,000) points / 90,000 points x 100% = 88.889% Trivia *On the Facebook version, when hovering over the level, the picture shows just one column of liquorice locks like the mobile version. However, when you actually play the level, there are two columns of liquorice locks. It's unknown which version is meant to be the correct one. Walkthroughs Gallery DR level 40 mobile new colour scheme.png|Mobile version Level 40 Dreamworld icon.png|Level icon Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Jelly levels Category:Aurora Chocorealis levels Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with 25 moves Category:Levels with 55-63 spaces Category:6-colour levels Category:Levels with liquorice locks Category:Levels with single moonstruck Category:Redesigned levels Category:Buffed levels Category:Somewhat hard levels Category:Very hard levels to earn two stars Category:Insanely hard levels to earn three stars